Feita Highschool
by SwitchON
Summary: SUMMARY CHANGE! DIKARENAKAN JALUR CERITA YANG AKAN BERUBAH KEDEPANNYA! kehidupan biasa siswa-siswi Feita Highschool. salah satunya Aisha siswi baru di sekolah itu. tapi suatu hari suatu yang aneh terjadi, Aisha dan teman-temannya di berikan kekuatan untuk menyelamatkan dunia dari serangan para demon dengan cara mengumpulakan 5 buah batu yang disebut El. N: battle going out ASAP!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: yaaaayy akhirnya kesampean bikin fic\(^_^)/**

**Elsword: NO lebay lah**

**Me: Shut up atau kuubah kau jadi OC!**

**Elsword: ... *mingkem***

**Elgang: Mulai ceritanya!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**ELSWORD MILIK KOG**

**JOB:**

**ELSWORD: RUNE SLAYER**

**AISHA : ELEMENTAL MASTER**

**RENA: WIND SNEAKER**

**RAVEN: BLADE MASTER**

**EVE: CODE EMPRESS**

**CHUNG: DEADLY CHASER**

**Di fic ini mereka hanya manusia biasa**

**Feita Highschool: New day**

Hari ini hari pertama ku di sekolah baruku. "Aisha cepatlah turun! Kau tak ingin terlambat dihari pertamamu kan?" Ibuku berteriak dari bawah. " Iya Ibu, aku segera turun!" aku bergegas ke ruang makan dan memakan sarapanku. " kemana ayah?" aku bertanya pada ibu. " dia berangkat lebih pagi karena ada meeting". Setelah aku selesai saarapan aku bergegas berangkat sekolah. " Aku berangkat Ibu!".

Sesampainya di sekolah aku mencari-cari ruang guru kesana-kemari dan tidak ketemu juga. "huuh.. dimana ruang gurunya sih?!" tanpa sadar aku menabrak seseorang. "ugh.. hey kau tidak apa-apa?" katanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya." I-iya tidak apa. Terima kasih" aku membalasnya. Dia memiliki rambut merah api dan juga bola mata ruby. "oh iya, ngomong-ngomong tadi ku dengar kau bergumam mencari ruang guru? Aku bisa antar kau ke sana" katanya. "eh... tidak apa-apa nih?"."iya tidak apa-apa. Ngomong-ngomong namamu siapa?" tanyanya. "namaku Aisha kau?". "namaku Elsword salam kenal" katanya sambil tersenyum kepada ku dan membuat wajahku memerah. Setelah sampai di ruang guru dia bilang dia akan pergi kekelasnya. Kelas 2-E. Didalam ruang guru aku dipanggil seorang guru. "hey kau... kau pasti Aisha anak baru itu kan? Perkenalkan namaku Stella. Aku akan menjadi wali kelasmu. Kau mendapat kelas 2-E"."baiklah" aku menjawab.

Ms. Stella mengantarku ke kelas sesampainya di kelas aku memperkenalkan diriku."baiklah anak-anak! Kita dapat murid baru! Jadi bersikap baiklah padanya! Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu". "namaku Aisha aku harap kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik dan mohon bantuannya semua" kataku sambil menundukan kepala. "baiklah Aisha kau bisa duduk di samping Elsword". Aku pergi ke kursiku dan disapa oleh Elsword. "hei sepertinya ini akan menjadi tahun yang menarik" ia berbisik. Aku tertawa kecil. Aku melihat sekeliling ku. Didepan ku duduk gadis berambut hijau yang sedang bersenandung. Disebelahnya duduk laki-laki dengan rambut raven yang sedang tertidur pulas. Dibelakangku duduk gadis berambut silver yang sedang dia menyimak pelajaran. Dan disebelahnya duduk laki-laki berambut cream dengan bercak hitam seperti teliang pikachu? Ya mungkin. Akupun mulai menyimak pelajaran dari Ms. Stella.

Waktu istirahatpun tiba Elsword mengajakku ke kantin untuk makan bersama teman-temannya yang ternya orang-orang yang duduk disekitarku. Aku memperkenalkan diriku "namaku Aisha salam kenal semuanya" kataku membungkuk. " namaku Rena salam kenal~" kata gadis berambut hijau. " Aku Raven salam kenal" laki-laki berambut Raven. "aku Eve" kata gadis berambut silver. "aku Chung salam kenal" laki-laki berambut cream berkata. "yasudah kalau acara perkanalannya sudah selesai ayo kita makaaaann" kata Elsword dan langsung melahap makanannya. Kami semua tertawa dan waktu istirahat dihabiskan dengan canda tawa.

Bel berbunyi dan kelas ku masuk pelajaran matematika. Ms. Camilla menuliskan beberapa soal di papan tulis. "baiklah! Chung cepat kerjakan soal nomor 1!" Chung pun maju dan mengerjakan soal dengan mudah. "bagus!. Sekarang Elsword kerjakan soal nomor 2!". "ehh!" Elsword berteriak terkejut. " kenapa? Tidak bisa? Push up 50x di depan kelas cepat!" Elsword push up dan di tertawakan satu kelas .

Bel pulang berbunyi saat aku ingin keluar dari sekolah aku dihadang oleh beberapa laki-laki berbadan besar. "hey gadis kau mau kemana heh?" kata seseorang dari kumpulan tersebut. " aku ingin pulang" jawabku. " tak secepat itu gadis kec-" sebelum tangannya menyentuhku, tangannya di tangakap oleh seseorang yang ternyata Elsword. " jangan pernah kau ganggu dia Ran atau kau menyesal" kata Elsword dengan tatapan serius. "heeee apa yang kita dapat disini seorang Pengkhianat melindungi gadis baru. Apa kau mau mencari masalah heehh?!" jawab Ran. "ayo Aisha ku antar kau pulang" Elsword berkata padaku. " tidak secepat itu.". 2 orang bawahannya mulai menyerang Elsword namum ia menghidar dan menjatuhkan kedua bawahannya Ran tersebut. "kau benar-benar ingin mencari masalah Ran?" kata Elsword dengan nada serius. "cih... kau menang kali ini pengkhianat!" kata Ran dan kabur bersama bawahannya. "kau tidak apa-apa kan?" dia bertanya padaku. "seharusnya aku yang harus bilang itu. Baka!" jawabku. "heheh... maaf kalau begitu sebagai gantinya kuantar kau pulang". "baiklah".

Di perjalanan pulang terasa sunyi. Aku memberanikan diri memulai pembicaraan. "Elsword... kenapa mereka memanggilmu pengkhianat?" aku memberanikan diri berbicara. "aku tak mau membicarakannya... itu bukan hal yang penting" raut wajahnya berbah menjadi wajah... penyesalan?. Tanpa sadar kita sudah sampai di depan rumah ku. "terima kasih Elsword untuk hari ini sampai jumpa besok ya" kataku tersenyum. "tunggu! Boleh kuminta nomor ponselmu?". "baiklah nomornya ******* (pikir sendiri nomornya ya ^^)". "terima kasih kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok" jawabnya dan pergi menjauh. Aku masuk kerumah dan disambut Ibuku. " Aisha, temanmu tidak disuruh masuk dulu?" tanya ibuku. "tidak bu aku dia bilang dia ingin langsung pulang saja" jawabku. "jadi bagaimana hari pertamamu? Berjalan baik?" tanyanya lagi. "tentu saja, aku sudah mendapat teman dihari pertamaku" kataku tersenyum. " baguslah kalau begitu. Kalau begitu cepat bersihkan dirimu dan pergi keruang makan. Makan malam sudah siap" katanya lagi. " baik bu" aku langsung mandi dan pergi keruang makan untuk makan malam. Ayah ku sedang membaca koran disana. Ia melihatku "oh Aisha. Bagaimana hari pertamamu? Menyenangkan?" dia bertanya. "tentu saja menyenangkan aku mudah mendapat teman" aku menjawab. "baguslah kalau begitu. Cepatlah makan dan kerjakan Prmu lalu tidur" katanya. "ya ayah".

Setelah makan aku mengerjakan PR matematika dan ponsel ku berbunyi. Pesan dari Elsword. "Aisha! Aku butuh bantuan untuk PR matematika nomor 17! Tolong bantu aku atau Ms. Camilla akan menyiksaku!". Aku tertawa membaca pesannya. Lalu aku menjawab " Jawabannya 400cm". Beberapa menit kemudian ponselku berbunyi lagi. " terima kasih ya Aisha! Mimpi indah!". Wajahku memerah melihat pesan terakhirnya itu lalu tersenyum. Setelah selesai dengan PR ku aku bergegas untuk tidur. "ini akan menjadi tahun yang menyenangkan" gumam ku lalu tertidur.

**Me: yaaaaaayyyy selesaaaiii! *aplaus***

**Ara: Switch! What about me!**

**Me: oh nope kau tidak ada di fic ini karena saya lagi bokek :P gk punya uang buat gaji**

**Ara: Sh*t**

**Me: :D**

**Rena: Switch! Gimana Pair yang lain?!**

**Me: no Spoiler or you will regret :D MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Elsword: KENAPA GUEE YANG GANTENG IMUT IMUT KIYUT KIYUT GENEH HARUS JADI COUPLE SAMA NENEK LAMPIR! *nunjuk Aisha***

**Me: Shut up! Itu karena saya suka pair kalian :D**

**Aisha: APA LOE BILANG GUE NENEK LAMPIR?! WOIIII SIAPA JUGA YANG MAO JADI PAIR SAMA LOE! GUE INI KAN CANTIK NAN SEXY GAK PANTES SAMA KAKEK KAKEK KOLOT KAYAK LOE**

**Me: YOU TWO SHUT UP OR PHOENIX STORM! (bikinan sendiri :D)**

**All: KYAAAAAAAAAA**

**Seketika studio menjadi hangus**

**Raven: *baru bangung tidur* lha kok angus? Yaudah Review ya sodara-sodara! Ngantuk bobo lagi ahh~~**

_**SwitchON**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: yaaaaayy update!**

**Elsword: NO lebay**

**Me: Shut up Eldork kau bawahanku mwahahahahahah**

**Elsword: Sh*t**

**Raven: saya akan membacakan balasan Riview. Berikut ini:**

**nanashimai: THX Riview nya \(^,^)/! Maaf kalo banyak mistypo karena saya masih rank F :P *emg ladder? Anyway ini chapter 2! Silahkan di nikmati *makanan?***

**fetwelve: gomen! gomen! gomen! gomen! Banyak typonya. Karena saya masih pemula. Tapi saya akan usahakan untuk kedepannya untuk mempersedikit typo nya. Silahkan disantap chapter 2nya ;D *makanan again***

**xColorlessQueenx: THX Riviewnya dan saya akan coba untuk memperbanyak narasinya. Iini Chapter 2 ;D**

**Chung: Chapter 2 mulai!**

**Saya lupa kasih tau kalo seragam mereka Blessed Feita Royal Knight Uniform**

**Kalo masih ada typo tolong koreksi ya :D**

**Feita Highschool: Behind Good There is Mistake**

**Elsword POV:**

** Dimana aku...? tunggu dulu ini. "pergi kau dari sini pengkhianat!". "sudah kubilang bukan aku!". "ya memang bukan kau tapi dia...". mereka akan mengeksekusi si 'dia' itu. "t-t-tidak mungkin... kau bercanda kan?... Ibu!"**

Aku terbangun dengan keringat bercucuran di tubuhku. "sial mimpi itu lagi...". aku segera mandi dan bersiap untuk sekolah. "Elsword! Sarapan",panggil kakak ku. "ya aku segera kesana Elsa!". Setelah sarapan aku bergegas memakai sepatu ku dan saat keeluar pintu apartemen ku aku tersadar lu akan sesuatu. "oh ya hampir lupa". Aku ambil ponselku dan mengirim Aisha pesan. "Aisha, kau sudah berangkat? Jika belum aku akan menjemputmu di rumahmu ya. Kabari aku secepatnya". Setelah beberapa saat kemudian ponselku berbunyi. "Aku belum berangkat Els. Kalau begitu ku tunggu kau di depan rumahku oke?",balasan dari Aisha. Aku tersenyum dengan panggilan itu karena selama ini hanya kakak ku yang menyebutku dengan panggilan itu. Setelah sampai didepan rumahnya ia sudah di depan pintu gerbang rumahnya. "ayo berangkat".

**Aisha POV:**

Setelah sampai di sekolah kami langsung keruang kelas kami. Di kelas hanya ada beberapa orang yaitu Raven, Rena, Eve, Chung, dan satu orang yang tidak ku kenal. Saat menuju tempat duduk ku orang yang tidak ku kenal itu menyandung ku. Sebelum aku menyentuh tanah Elsword menangkapku. "heh anak baru sudah mulai mencari perhatian",kata dia ketus. "apa masalah mu Chloe?",kata Elsword membalasnya. "oh Elsword. Jadi kau menolak ku hanya untuk gadis baru pencari perhatian begitu?", jawab Chloe. "itu bukan urusanmu. Ayo Aisha",kata Elsword. "Cih",Chloe bergumam. "kita mendapat pelajaran Olah Raga untuk jam pertama. Jadi persiapkan dirimu. Banthus terkenal dengan kekejaman hukumannya. Jadi biasakan dirimu" kata Elsword. Aku mengangguk. " Aisha ayo ganti baju sudah hampir jam pertama. Jika terlambat Banthus akan menyiksa kita" kata Rena. "ya aku segera kesana!".

Saat diruang ganti Rena bertanya beberapa hal kepadaku. "Aisha, kenapa kau bisa begitu dekat dengan Elsword. Seperti kalian sudah saling mengenal sejak lama. Atau jangan-jangan kalian sudah jadian ya~~",tanya Rena yang sukses membuat wajah ku memerah seperti tomat. "a-apa yang ka bicarakan Rena? Kami t-tidak jadian kok mungkin itu hanya pengelihatanmu saja" jawabku. "heee benarkah setauku Elsword itu orang yang tidak suka bergaul. Apalagi untuk pendatang baru. Mungkin kau 'Spesial' baginya~~",jawab Rena. "R-Rena! Berhenti menggoda ku!",wajahku merah tak karuan. "haha iya maaf maaf",kata Rena menjulurkan lidahnya. "ayo kita harus bergegas sebelum Banthus menghukum kita" ,kata Eve dengan nada datarnya.

Pelajaran Olah Raga dimulai. "baiklah anak-anak hari ini kita akan bermain DodgeBall. Aku akan membagi menjadi 3 orang dalam 1 tim. Tim pertama Elsword Raven Chung. Tim kedua Aisha Rena Eve. Tim ketiga- (dan seterusnya pikir sendiri :D). Tim yang akan bermain pertama tim 1 melawan tim 2 sekarang cepat berkumpul ke sisi kalian masing-masing!".

Selesai pembagian tim kami langsung berkumpul di satu sisi. "baiklah kita akan mengalahkan mereka !" kata Rena dengan semangat. "baiklah siap!mulai!" pluit dibunyikan dan pertandingan di mulai. Eve melempar bola ke Chung dan mengenainya. "Chung! Keluar!". "a-a-apa-apaan ini?! Aku belum siap!". "tidak bisa! Kembali ke bangku penonton!". "baiklah.. huuuhh kenapa harus aku?",katanya duduk di bangku penonton.

"bagus Eve! Hati-hati terhadap Raven. Dia ahli dalam permainan ini. Aku akan mengatasinya",kata Rena. Ia pun melempar bola kearah Raven, namun ia menghindar dan melempar bola kembali kearah Rena dan mengenainya. "Rena! Keluar". "kuserahkan pada kalian berdua" kata Rena kembali kebangku penonton.

Eve dan Raven melempar bola secara bersamaan dan membuat mereka berdua keluar bersama. "Eve! Raven! Keluar". Mereka berdua keluar. Dan hanya tinggal menyisakan Elsword dan aku. " jadi hanya tinggal kita berdua", kataku. Kami berdua melempar bola secara bersama-sama dan jadilah seri. "hasilnya seri!", kata Banthus. "permainan yang bagus! Aisha", kata Elsword. "kau juga bermain bagus", balasku padanya.

**Skip Time~**

Waktu istirahat telah tiba, seperti biasa kami berkumpul di tempat biasa kami makan siang di kantin, tapi... aku tidak melihat Elsword. Mungkin dia sedang menyendiri?. Setelah makan siang ku habis aku bilang pada teman-teman akan mencari Elsword.

Aku sudah mencari di kelas, di lapangan, dan di gym namun tidak ketemu juga. 1 tempat yang mungkin menjadi tempat untuk orang menyendiri adalah... atap! Dia pasti ada disana! Aku berlari ke atap dan membuka pintu atap. Kulihat Elsword sedang berbaring di bangku yang ada disitu aku mendekat kearahnya.

**Elsword POV:**

Aku sedang berbaring di atap sekolah, menatap langit biru, sampai aku mendengar langkah kaki. Dan tiba-tiba sesuatu menutup mataku. Itu seperti tangan? Tangan yang halus saat ku lepas genggaman tangan itu dari wajahku kulihat sepasang mata amethys yang indah menatap lurus ke arah mata rubyku. "Aisha, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah kau sedang makan siang bersama yang lain?", kataku sambil bangun untuk duduk dan meyuruhnya duduk disampingku. "aku sudah selesai makan, ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau disini?", tanya Aisha. "aku, hanya ingin sendiri...", balasku. "ada masalah yang mengganggumu? Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku", katanya tersenyum. Aku menghela nafas lalu berkata "ini tentang ibuku...". "ibumu? Memangnya apa yang terjadi pada ibumu?", tanya Aisha. Aku menghela nafas lagi dan melanjutkan "ia sudah meninggal sejak aku masih berumur 10 tahun", Mata Aisha terbelalak mendengar itu. "maaf soal itu", katanya dengan raut wajah penyesalan. Aku membalas "tidak, tidak apa-apa, aku sudah terbiasa". "tapi kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi?", tanyanya lagi. "aku rasa waktunya kurang tepat karena waktu istirahat akan habis 5 menit lagi... dan pelajaran Ms. Camilla akan segera mulai.", kataku menunjukkan jam tangan ku ke arahnya. "Gawat! Bisa-bisa kita dihukum! Ayo cepat!", katanya dan langsung berlari ke kelas.

**Aisha POV:**

Bel pulang berbunyi, Elsword bilang ia ada latihan Kendo, jadi aku datang untuk melihat. Kulihat Elsword menggunakan pedang bambunya seperti seorang profesional. Dengan lihainya mengalahkan penantangnya. Setelah selesai ia menghampiriku. "kau menunggu ku? Kupikir kau sudah pulang", katanya. "belum, kau bilang kau ada latihan Kendo, karena penasaran kulihat saja", kataku dan memberinya sebotol air mineral. "terima kasih ya", katanya dan meneguk minumannya. "kau sangat mahir menggunakan pedang-pedang itu, apa kau profesional?",tanyaku. Ia membalas "tidak kakak ku mengajari ku beladiri pedang sejak aku masih kecil, jadi aku sudah terbiasa". "yasudah kalau begitu ayo pulang", kataku.

Saat sampai dirumah ku ia bertanya. "umm... Aisha, hari Minggu kau bebas?". "ya aku tidak ada acara, memangnya ada apa?". "aku punya 2 tiket ke taman bermain, tadi aku coba tanya ke Raven untuk ikut, tapi dia sepertinya sudah ada acara dengan Rena untuk Minggu jadi...", dia diam sebentar. "jadi?". "jadi... maukah kau pergi bersamaku?", lanjutnya. A-a-apa itu? Apa aku salah dengar? Elsword mengajakku pergi, hanya berdua! "b-b-baiklah kebetulan aku tidak ada acara. Jadi sampai ketemu hari minggu ya", kataku lalu dia pergi dan menutup pintu, pergi kekamar, berbaring ke kasur dan memendamkan kepalaku kebantal dan bergumam "Elsword, d-dia mengajakku pergi? Hanya berdua saja? Apa yang harus kulakukan?", dan tanpa sadar aku sudah tertidur pulas karena kelelahan.

**Me: yippeeeeee ;D**

**Elsword: benerin dulu tuh typo baru teriak**

**Me: Shut up**

**Elsword: Whatever**

**Eve: *nampar Elsword dan Switch* kalian berdua harus diam atau kalian akan ku eksekusi**

**Me, Elsword: I'm Regret**

**Rena: yaaayy Raven! Ayo mesra-mesraan~**

**Raven: ayo**

**Me: Whooopss too bad ini fic Rated T :P**

**Rena, Raven: D:**

**Me: :D**

**Chung: BEGITU JAHAT KAU PADAKU SWITCH! AKU TIDAK SEBODOH ITU! *teriak pake toa masjid***

**Me: jangan teriak-teriak ada yang lagi bobo gara-gara gk ada kerjaan *nunjuk Ara yang tidur di pojokan studio**

**Chung: TAPI GK USAH SAMPE SEGITUNYA KALI! ITU MERENDAHKANKU SATU-SATUNYA KETURUNAN SEIKER YANG PUNYA MUKA UNYU KAYAK PIKACHU!**

**Me: OKEH FINE! LO! UE! EN!**

**And another bad conversation**

**Aisha: Riview sodara-sodara kita sudahi dulu jumpa ini ;D**

_**SwitchON**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: akhirnya bisa update juga :D**

**Elsword: jadi Chapter ini tentang?**

**Me: Liat aja sendiri :P**

**Elsword: -_-**

**Raven: Seperti biasa saya akan membalas Riview dari para Reader yang setia menunggu Fic ini :D**

**Tummy: yaaayy! Saya akan tetap berjuang demi bangsa dan negara fanfic Elsword Indonesia! (pahlawan?) dan jangan pantau saya pake sniper karena bisa membahayakan XD. Ini Chapter 3 ;D.**

**nanashimai: Thx sarannya :D terus saya sudah coba nulis gk ngebut kayak Valentino Rossi (?). Chapter 3 here ~**

**xColorlessQueenx: saya update begini gara" saya lagi perang dunia ke 5(?) untuk memperebutkan jatah main komputer dengan kakak dan ibu saya (?). anywaybuswaynyungsepdiwartegpinggirjalan(?), ini chapter 3.**

**Hospes: kenapa Elsword dipanggil pengkhianat? Itu rahasia XD *digebugin*. Ini chapter 3 silahkan di makan(?)**

**Chung: mulai ceritanya!**

**Feita Highschool: Date and Stalker?**

**Aisha POV:**

Hari ini adalah hari aku akan pergi bersama Elsword. Hanya berdua saja dan aku masih tidak percaya! Aku bergegas mandi dan bersiap. Aku memakai T-shirt berwarna hitam dan menutupinya dengan hoodie berwarna ungu serta dengan celana jeans berwarna biru. Setelah siap aku langsung mengirimkan Elsword pesan. "Elsword aku sudah siap. Jemput aku kalau kau sudah siap". Tak lama setelah ku mengunci ponselku aku menerima pesan . "kau sudah siap? Kalau begitu lihatlah keluar jendela. Aku buka jendela kamarku dan melihat Elsword dibawah dengan motor Ninjanya yang berwarna merah. Dia memakai T-shirt hitam dan ditutupi dengan hoodie berwarna merah serta celana jeans berwarna hitam. "aku akan segera turun!" ,teriakku dari jendela kamarku. "baiklah", dia menjawab. Setelah pamitan dengan ibuku, kami berangkat.

Setelah sampai di taman bermain, Elsword bertanya kepadaku "Aisha, kau mau main apa dulu". "ummm... bagaimana kalau kita main Roller Coaster dulu?". "errr... baiklah", kata Elsword. Ada apa dengan dia?

Setelah berada diantrian paling depan, wajah Elsword, tunggu... pucat? Apa dia sakit? "umm... Elsword? Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau sakit?", tanyaku. "t-t-tidak, aku tidak apa-apa hanya saja- UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriaknya saat Roller Coaster dijalankan. Setelah Roller Coaster telah berhenti Elsword keluar dengan muka sangat pucat. "A-a-aisha, t-t-tolong b-bantu a-a-aku...", katanya dengan wajah yang makin pucat. "Elsword, kau takut naik Roller Coaster?", tanyaku. "ya begitulah, heh-heh-heh" jawabnya. "kalau begitu, kemana selanjutnya? Kau saja yang tentukan karena tadi aku sudah memilih". "baiklah kalau begitu, kita kerumah hantu". "baiklah", tunggu... kenapa aku mengatakan itu? Aku paling takut dengan yang namanya 'hantu'.

Setelah sampai dirumah hantu kami masuk dan berada dalam sebuah ruangan. Ini seperti ruang mayat? Tanpa sadar aku memeluk lengan Elsword karena ketakutan. "E-e-elsword, ayo keluar dari sini , a-a-aku takut". "baiklah, ayo kita cari jalan keluar". Sebelum kami sempat beranjak, sesuatu keluar secara tiba-tiba dari bawah kasur. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Elsword! Aku takut! ayo cepat keluar!", kataku berteriak histeris dan mempererat pelukaku pada lengan Elsword. "hey... Aisha, jangan menangis itu hanya boneka. Baiklah ayo kita keluar", jawabnya dan mengelus rambutku, wajahku memerah, untung saja ruangan ini gelap jadi tidak akan terlihat oleh Elsword. Setelah diluar aku baru sadar kalau dari tadi aku memeluk tangan Elsword. Wajahku kembali memerah dan menjadi lebih parah. Lalu aku melepaskan pelukanku dari lengan Elsword. "maaf, aku tidak sengaja". "tidak apa-apa, selanjutnya bagaimana kalau kita makan siang? Sudah jam 1 siang", katanya. "baiklah", aku membalas

**? POV:**

"hehehe, ini gosip besar!, ini gosip besar!" kataku. "heheh, ini akan menjadi bahan yang bagus untuk majalah FeitaMagazine" balas laki-laki disebelahku. Kami sedang bersembunyi di sebuah semak-semak. "hey, sepertinya mereka pergi ke foodcourt, ayo kita kesana Raven~". "ayo, Rena" balas Raven.

**Elsword POV:**

Saat kami sampai di foodcourt, aku memesan ramen dan dia hanya memesan mochi saja. Saat makanan sudah datang aku langsung menyantap ramenku seperti anak kecil yang tidak makan selama 5 tahun. "hehehe... Elsword kau makan seperti anak kecil saja", kata Aisha lalu mengelap kuah ramen yang ada di pipiku dengan ibu jarinya. "terima kasih", aku tersenyum kepadanya lalu ia membalas senyumanku. "setelah ini ayo pergi kesuatu tempat, aku akan menunjukanmu sesuatu"

**Raven POV:**

"hehehe. Ini akan menjadi semakin menarik", kata Rena. Kulihat Aisha mengelap pipi Elsword dengan ibu jarinya. "Rena! Ambil foto itu cepat sebelum terlambat!", kataku pada Rena. "yes! Aku dapat fotonya. Ini akan menjadi artikel yang menarik", balas Rena. "bagus!", lalu aku menguping pembicaraan mereka. "Elsword bilang, mereka akan pergi ke suatu tempat. Kurasa kita sudah cukup mengikuti mereka. Ayo habiskan waktu yang masih tersisa disini. Selagi kita masih disini", kataku pada Rena. "heeee... sudah selesai? Tapi baiklah, kurasa itu bukan hal yang baik untuk terus mengikuti seseorang di hari yang penting dalam hidupnya. Kalau begitu ayo kita naik Roller Coaster, lalu kerumah hantu~~", balasnya. "terserah padamu saja", jawabku. Lalu kita pergi dari foodcourt

**Aisha POV:**

Setelah keluar dari taman bermain Elsword membawaku kesuatu tempat, seperti tebing? Aku dapat melihat seluruh kota dari sini. Pemandangan ini sangat indah. Kami duduk di bangku dekat tebing. "indah bukan? Aku mengajakmu kesini untuk memeperlihatkan pemandangan ini padamu". "terima kasih Elsword, untuk hari ini, dan juga untuk semua yang kau lalukan untukku", kataku lalu mengistirahatkan kepalaku di pundaknya sambil melihat pemandangan. "tapi bukan ini saja yang akan kutunjukkan padamu", ia melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. "lihatlah kelangit", katanya dan menunjukkan telunjuknya kelangit. Pada saat itu juga, berpuluh-puluh kembang api diluncurkan. Elsword bangun dari tempat ia duduk lalu membungkuk di depanku sambil mengeluar kan sebuah kotak. Ia buka kotak itu dan isinya adalah sebuah kalung yang berbentuk setengah hati. Lalu ia mengeluarkan kalung setengah hatinya lagi dari kantungnya. "Aisha... maukah kau jadi kekasihku?". Kata Elsword yang sukses membuat hati ku berdetak sangat cepat. "A-Aku... aku mau Elsword. Aku mau", katak lau berdiri. Ia pun juga berdiri. Perlahan-lahan wajah kami mendekat dan bibir kami menyatu. Kami berciuman di bawah sinar bulan dan ribuan kemeriahan kembang api, membuat malam ini adalah malam yang tidak akan pernah kulupakan seumur hidupku.

Setelah itu dia mengantarku pulang. "Elsword, terima kasih untuk semua yang kau berikan padaku". "sama-sama, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Selamat malam Princess". "Selamat malam Prince". Kami berdua berciuman lagi dan setelah itu dia pergi. Aku langsung pergi kekamar ku dan langsung tertidur.

**Me: AKU GAK AHLI BIKIN FIC ROMANCE!**

**Elsword: itu karena ke JombloNgenesan mu**

**Me: Shut up itu bukan hal yang buruk!**

**Elsword: terserah katamulah**

**Me: yosh karena ElSha sudah sejauh ini. Saya akan muculkan Pair lain. Dan sudah saya putus kan Ara akan ada di Fic ini dan akan di pair dengan OC :D**

**Elgang: YAAAAAYYYY!**

**Ara: akhirnya dapat job**

**Me: tapi saya masih butuh bantuan untuk OC pair Ara D: jadi yang mau, tolong sumbang OC mu ya ;D beserta penampilan dan personalitynya**

**Ara: jangan lupa Riview sodara-sodara ;D**

_**SwitchON**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Saya jadi bingung. Kenapa saya ketagihan main Elsword padahal dulu Cuma iseng-iseng download :v**

**Elsword: mungkin karena ketampana gueh yang cetarmembahanabadaisentosanusadanbangsa**

**Eve: *nampar Elsword***

**Elsword: ow...**

**Raven: seperti biasa saya akan melakukan hal kebiasaan saya. Membalas Riview :D :**

**xColorlessQueenx: saya sudah sangat sabar selamana ini menjadi JoNes. Melihat teman-teman saya bareng cewek sakit hati T_T. Oh iya kenapa Kibou ni Tetsu gk dilanjutin aja? Ato gk diubah ke bahasa Indonesia, saran aja :3. Eniweibasweinabrakgedungparlementer (?) chapter 4! THX Riviewnya ;D**

**Hospes: kenapa Rena dan Raven tau? Itu insting tajam Raven XD. Pertamanya Elsword emang ngajak Raven. Tapi Raven punya firasat. Jadi dia tolak deh tuh permintaan. Trus di kasih taulah ke Rena XD. And THX for the riview :d**

**Kurogane Billy: greget? Padahal saya iseng-iseng bikin fanfic ini XD. Dan bila mad dog tau dia akan Awakening mode:greget XD. Chapter 4 is here ;D~~**

**Elsword: Sabar yang jadi JoNes.**

**Me: Shut up**

**Chung: sebelum ini berlanjut kita mulai ceritanya!**

**Me: eit eit eit. tunggu dulu! Aku ingin menyampaikan pesan:**

**Bagi para reader setia fanfic ini. Saya sudah putuskan untuk mengubah genre fic ini menjadi adventure karena kedepannya akan ada petualangan dan battle. Jadi mohon maaf atas perubahan ini ,**

**Chung: udah?**

**Me: :D**

**Chung: mulai ceritanya!**

**Feita Highschool: Past is Past**

**Raven POV:**

** Aku... dimana?... ini... tunggu dulu, kenapa aku disini. Tempat ini dipenuhi dengan kobaran api, teriakan orang-orang tak bersalah, dan suara senjata terdengar di seluruh penjuru tempat ini. "tunggu... kalau begitu... Seris! Seris! Dimana kau?", aku berlari sambil meneriakan namanya. Saat sampai di sebuah rumah, aku melihat pemandangan yang tidak ingin kulihat. "S-S-Seris... tidak... TIDAAAAAKKKKK!". "R-R-Raven... sebelum ku pergi... aku ingin kau tau bahwa a-a-aku-...". "Tidak... Tidak mungkin... Seris!".**

**Aku segera lari dari tempat itu lalu dikejar oleh para pasukan yang menyerang tempat ini. Aku terhenti karena di depanku adalah sebuah jurang. Semua senjata mengarah padaku, dan dari belakang pasukan itu maju seseorang dengan suara tawa yang kukenal... tunggu dulu... tidak mungkin... "Kenapa Raven? Terkejut?". "Alex, aku tidak percaya... kau... kau mengkhianati kami!". "heh, memang itu adalah bagian dari rencana ku. Dan sekarang matilah kau...", ia mendorongku kearah jurang dan.**

Aku terbangun dari tidurku karena aku jatuh dari tempat tidurku. "ow... sial mimpi itu tidak bisa dikeluarkan dari kepalaku". "Raven! Suara apa itu? Kau terjatuh lagi?" suara ayahku, sebenarnya ayah angkatku. "kau ini, cepat persiapkan dirimu. Ini sudah jam 6 pagi". "baik ayah". Aku langsung mandi, memakai bajuku lalu turun untuk memakan sarapanku. Setelah selesai dengan sarapanku aku berangkat ke sekolah. "ayah! Aku berangkat!"

Setelah sampai di sekolah, aku disapa oleh Rena. "pagi Raven! Kenapa dengan wajah itu?", tanyanya. "ah tidak apa-apa, hanya saja aku mendapat mimpi itu lagi", balasku. "oh... ayolah Raven. Itukan hanya masa lalu. Yang sudah ya sudahlah, karena beginilah hidup sekarang. Kita harus berjalan menuju masa depan yang baik, jangan hanya diam disatu tempat karena masa lalu yang selalu menghantuimu", katanya lalu tersenyum padaku. "terima kasih, Rena" balasku. "sama-sama. Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana ya reaksi 'mereka'?", tanyanya lagi. "sudah bisa ditebak", balasku lalu kami tertawa.

Saat sampai di kelas kami membuka pintu kelas dan langsung disambut oleh Elsword dan Aisha dengan raut wajah marah. "Raven, Rena! Apa maksudnya ini!", kata Elsword lalu menyerahkan majalah yang berjudul 'FeitaMagazine'. "hmm... oh itu, itu artikel buatan kami bagus kan?", kataku dengan wajah innocent ku. "bagus ya? Kau bilang ini bagus? INI MEMALUKAN!", jawabnya berteriak padaku.

Pada saat itu juga Ms. Stella berada dibelakangku dan Rena. "ada apa ribut-ribut begini? Raven apa itu?", tanyanya sambil melihat majalah yang kupegang. "oh ini, silahkan dilihat sendiri bu", kataku dan memberikan majalah tersebut kepada Ms. Stella. "oh, aku mengerti baiklah kalian masuk kekelas lalu duduk".

Kami masuk ke kelas lalu duduk di bangku kami masing-masing diikuti dengan Ms. Stella. "anak-anak! Aku punya berita baru! Hari Minggu kemarin Elsword mengajak siswi baru Aisha, untuk pergi bersamanya ke taman bermain hanya berdua saja dan menyatakan perasaannya pada Aisha. Ayo beri selamat untuk mereka!". Satu kelas bersorak ria. "hahaha selamat ya Elsword!", kata Chung. "diam kau PIKACHUNG", balas Elsword. "Aisha, bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta?", tanya Eve dengan muka datarnya. "uhhh... Eve, kurasa pertanyaan itu terlalu monoton", balasku. "yasudah! Kalau acara penyelamatan bisa dilanjutkan pada jam istirahat, kita mulai pelajaran hari ini", kata Ms. Stella, dan pelajaran pun dimulai.

Waktu istirahat tiba. seperti biasa, kantin di penuhi dengan siswa-siswi yang sedang 'perang' memperebutkan 'harta karun'. Untung saja aku membawa bekal dari rumah, dan Rena juga membawa. Jadi kami putuskan untuk makan diatap.

Kami makan dalam keheningan, sampai aku tak sengaja melihat wajah Rena ... dia mengingatkanku pada Seris. Apa jangan-jangan itu kau Seris. "Seris...". "Raven, kau mengigau lagi?". "sepertinya, aku masih belum bisa melupakan hari itu" kataku dan mulai menitikan air mata. Hari itu adalah hari yang tidak ingin ku ingat seumur hidupku. Hari dimana aku kehilangan semua yang ku miliki. Hari dimana aku kehilangan keluargaku, temanku, dan Seris. Aku sudah mencoba untuk melupakan semua itu selama ini tapi sepertinya hal itu masih menghantuinku. Dan Alex, aku akan membalaskan dendamku suatu hari nanti.

Kurasakan sesuatu memelukku. Rena memelukku. "Raven, tenanglah itu bukanlah akhir dari segalanya. Itu adalah hal yang harus kau lupakan. Kau tidak bisa seperti ini terus. Seris juga pasti tidak ingin kau seperti ini. Seris pasti sedih melihatmu seperti ini.". "aku tahu Rena, terima kasih. Aku akan mencoba untuk melupakan hal itu, dan menjadi lebih kuat. Terima kasih Rena", kataku lalu memeluk balik Rena.

"oh ya Raven. Kemarin saat aku sedang melewati pinggir sungai aku melihat sesuatu yang aneh", kata Rena. "aneh? Apa maksudmu?", tanyaku. "sungainya bergelombang seperti membentuk suatu pintu. Seperti portal ke dimensi lain. Aku melihatnya sekitar jam 5 sore. Saat pulang sekolah", jawab Rena. "dimensi lain? Kau tidak bercandakan? Ayo kita cek nanti setelah pulang sekolah kita ajak juga yang lainnya", balasku. "baiklah", balas Rena

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi kami ber 6 (Aku, Rena, Elsword, Aisha, Chung, Eve) pergi ke sungai untuk mengecek. "Rena, kau serius soal ini?", tanyaku. "ya, aku serius", balas Rena. Kami semua melihat kearah sungai dan portal itupun terbentuk. "itu dia! Itu yang kulihat kemarin!" kata Rena. Ia coba untuk menyentuh air sungai itu dan tangannya tertarik kedalam sungai itu. "Rena!", aku menangkap tangan Rena dan yang lain membantuku menarik Rena. Namun tarikan dari sungai itu lebih kuat dan kami semua ikut masuk kedalam sungai itu

Kami berada di sebuah tempat asing. Seperti luar angkasa tapi ada banyak kubus dimana-mana. "Oi! Kalian semua tidak apa-apa?!", teriakku. "eh? Setauku kita tidak bisa bernafas di luar angkasa kan?", kata Chung. "kita ada dimana?",tanya Eve. "aku tidak tahu. Mungkin kita ada di dimensi lain?", kata Aisha. "aku tidak peduli di mana. Tapi aku ingin pulang!", teriak Rena. Kami menyadari ada yang hilang. "tunggu, dimana Elsword?", tanya Aisha. "aku disini!", kami melihat Elsword di jepit oleh 2 buah kubus. "bantu aku keluar dari sini!", katanya, lalu kami bantu dia keluar dari benda itu. "uhhh... sebenarnya dimana kita?", tanya Elsword. Tiba-tiba ada suara seseorang "Siapa disana?!".

**Elsword POV:**

"Siapa disana?!". Seseorang yang memakai topeng abu-abu berambut putih, dan matanya sebelah emas menghampiri kami. "Manusia?! Bagaimana kalian bisa masuk kesini?!", tanyanya lagi. "eerrr... bukannya kau juga manusia?", aku memberanikan diri bertanya. "aku bukan manusia, aku adalah Henir, Guardian dari tempat ini, Henir Time Space", jawabnya.

"time space? Jadi maksudmu ini ruang antar waktu? Jadi kita bisa pergi ke masa lalu atau masa depan dengan pergi ke tempat ini?", tanya Eve. "tebakan yang bagus gadis kecil, sebenarnya fungsi Henir Time Space adalah untuk memantau kejadian-kejadian di dunia. Namun para Demon mulai menyerang Henir Time Space dan menyebabkan mereka dapat pergi ke manapun dan waktu apapun. Aku melihat demon sudah hampir memasuki zamanmu, jadi kalian harus bisa mencegahnya agar tidak terjadi kehancuran di zaman kalian. Tapi aku melihat masa depan, ada 8 orang anak yang akan menyelamatkan zamanmu dari kehancuran. Dan itu adalah kalian", jelas Henir.

"jadi... kita dikirim kesini untuk menyelamatkan dunia? Tapi bagai mana caranya?", tanya Chung. "kalian membutuhkan ini", kata Henir dan memberikan kami... sebuah box? Tapi box kami berbeda dengan box box lain yang ada. Punya kami memiliki warna yang berbeda. Warnaku Merah dan bercorak hitam ada gambar pedang (cornwell). Aisha berwarna ungu dan bercorak putih ada gambar tongkat sihir (senjata Elemental Master Aisha). Rena berwarna hijau dan bercorak kuning ada gambar panah dan sepatu (Rena Wind Sneaker). Raven berwarna abu-abu dan bercorak biru ada gambar sebuah pedang dan tangan robot (Blade Master). Eve berwarna putih dan bercorak pink ada gambar 2 buah drone yang berwarna putih dan hitam dan ada gambar seseorang laki-laki dengan wajah robot dan perempuan dengan wajah manusia namun ada garis robotnya. Chung berwarna biru dan bercorak putih ada gambar cannon dan 2 buah pistol. "apa ini?", tanya Raven. "itu adalah El Box, kalian dapat menggunakannya dengan menghancurkan box lalu berkata 'Box Charge!' dan senjata kalian akan terpasang dengan sendirinya", jelas Henir.

"aku mengerti tapi bagaimana kita menyelamatkan dunia? Pasti ada syaratnya kan?", tanya Aisha. "pertanyaan bagus. Kalian harus mengumpulkan 5 buah batu El yang tersebar di seluruh Henir Time Space ini. Di setiap box yang ada disini memiliki setiap ruang waktu dan tempat jadi hati-hati menyentuh box-box itu atau kalian akan pergi ke tempat yang salah", jelasnya lagi. "tunggu dulu, tadi aku terjepit 2 buah box, kenapa aku tidak terkirim ke tempat atau waktu lain?", tanyaku. "itu karena box yang menjepitmu adalah box berwarna putih, box itu sudah tidak aktif lagi karena demon sudah tidak ada di tempat itu atau wakt itu, bisa dibilang box itu sudah tidak aktif lagi.", jelas Henir.

"jadi setiap kami mengalahkan demon di satu tempat atau waktu, box yang kita masuki itu akan berubah warnanya menjadi putih atau sudah nonaktif?", tanya Rena. "tepat", balas Henir. "baiklah kalau begitu dimensi mana yang harus kami masuki pertama?", tanyaku. "kusanrankan kalian pergi kesini besok saja karena di zaman kalian sudah pukul 19:49:50", jelas henir. "kurasa benar katanya jika kita memaksakan diri itu hanya akan membuat kita kelelahan", saran Chung. "kau benar, lalu bagaimana caranya kita pulang?",tanyaku. Henir menjentikkan jarinya lalu kelar box raksasa berwarna hijau. "setiap kalian ingin kembali ke masa kalian, masuklah ke box ini", kamipun masuk ke box itu cahaya keluar dari box itu dan.

Kami kembali ke pinggir sungai tempat kami masuk ke Henir Time Space. Kami cek saku kami masing-masing dan ada El Box. "jadi itu bukan mimpi", kataku. "kalau begitu kita harus istirahat dan persiapkan diri kalian untuk bertarung besok", kataku. "YA!", semuanya menjawab dan pulang kerumah masing-masing.

"kak aku pulang", teriakku. "dari mana saja kau?", tanya Elsa. "main di rumah temanku", jawabku. "owh, yasudah kalau begitu makan malam dan kerjakan PR mu", katanya lagi. "iya kak", kataku.

Setelah selesai makan malam aku menuju kamarku dan berbaring dikasurku. Aku mengeluarkan El Box dari sakuku lalu berkata "menyelamatkan dunia heh? Ini akan jadi sangat menarik", aku masukan El Box ke saku ku lalu tertidur

**Me: sepertinya fic ini nyasar alurnya ya? Tapi tidak apa-apalah yang penting hepi**

**Elsword: yaaaaayyyy time for the ACTION GUYS!**

**Elgang: YEEEEEAAAAHHHH!**

**Me: Ara sudah kuputuskan pairmu Aren :3 dan kalian berdua masih kelas 1**

**Ara: Oke :3**

**Me: So Riview sodara-sodara :3**

_**SwitchON**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: maaf all lama gak update DX**

**Elsword: hidupku tenang tanpamu**

**Me: cuh**

**Elsword: S*it**

**Me: saya lama gak update karena bingung cari-cari lagu yang cocok untuk BGM boss Chloe DX**

**Raven: saya akan membalas Riview:**

**Anon: saya tidak keberatan untuk mengubah fanfic ini menjadi bahasa inggris. Tapi spelling saya jelek DX saya takut ada banyak kesalahan kata. Jadi saya minta maaf tidak bisa memenuhi permintaan anda T-T. Anyway ini dia chapter 5 :D**

**Hospes: same here. Saya lebih suka EM dari pada VP. Karena VP terlalu... errr... gitu deh. Ini dia chapter 5! Battle start**

**Kurogane Billy: IYAP! Ini dia actionnya! Silahkan dinikmati P:**

**Ind Boy: maaf lama gak update DX terlalu asik main Elsword jadi gini deh. Tapi akhirnya bisa update juga. Ini dia chapter 5**

**Chung: mulai ceritanya**

**Feita Highschool: Let The Act Begins!**

**Elsword POV:**

Hari ini kita akan pergi ke Henir Time Space untuk mencoba kekuatan kami. Kami sudah berada di pinggir sungai. "kalian siap?", kataku. "SIAP!", balas teman-temanku secara bersamaan. Gerbang dimesi mulai terbentuk dan kami melocat kedalam sungai.

Kami berada di luar angkasa yang penuh dengan box. "disana kalian, kalian sudah siap?", kata Henir. "ya, kami siap", balasku. "baiklah kalian bisa mulai dari dungeon White Mis Swamp", kata Henir. "White Mist Swamp?", tanya Aisha. "ya, kalian bisa ke dungeon itu dengan cara masuk ke dalam kotak yang ada disana", ia menunjuk kesebuah kotak berwarna kuning. "baiklah, apa kalian siap?" tanya Henir. "ya, kami siap!", jawab kami bersamaan. "baiklah, semoga berhasil", kaata Henir lalu ia mendorong kami kekotak itu.

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!", kami semua jatuh di sebuah pinggir danau. "jadi ini White Mist Swamp?", tanya Chung. "Penyusup! Cepat bunuh mereka", pasukan bandit menghampiri kami. Kami mengeluarkan ElBox, dan mencoba untuk menghancurkannya, namun kotak ini sangat keras! "Whoa, tahan dulu! Bagaimana cara menghancurkan kotak ini", kataku. Kami dikepung oleh para bandit "apakah ini akhirnya...", kataku lalu pandanganku menjadi putih.

"d-d-dimana aku?". "kau berada di dalam Deep Memory". "Deep... Memory?". "ya, ini adalah tempat semua ingatanmu disimpan". "ingatanku?". "ya, semua ingatanmu. Ingatanmu tentang 'hari' itu". "hari... itu?", seketika tempat ini berubah. "t-t-tunggu dulu, ini... kenapa aku ada disini...". "hukum mati dia!". "jangan biarkan dia hidup!". "bunuh dia!". "t-t-tidak... ibu!", aku mencoba berlari ketempat ibuku akan dihukum mati, namun semuanya terlambat."i-i-ibu? IBUUUUUUUUUUUU!", setelah itu tempat ini berubah menjadi gelap. Sangat gelap.

"HAHAHAHAHA! DASAR BOCAH CENGENG!". "SIAPA DISANA?! TUNJUKKA DIRIMU", aku meninggikan suaraku. Lalu muculah seseorang yang mirip sepertiku? Namun yang berbeda matanya merah darah dan tidak memiliki bola mata. "siapa? Aku? Aku adalah kau", dia membalas. "apa yang kau bicarakan!? Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu!". "heh, Dasar bocah cengeng! Hanya karena begitu saja kau menangis!". "DIAM KAU!". "heh, hanya dengan melihat 'orang-orang' itu tersakiti saja sudah membuatmu menangis". "AKU BILANG DIAM KAU". "orang-orang itu, mereka hanyalah penghalang bagimu! Mereka hanya sampah yang membuatmu terus berada di masa lalumu!". "DIAM KAU! KAU... KAU... KAU BUKANLAH DIRIKU!", aura hitam mulai mengelilingi 'makhluk' itu "hehehe... HAHAHAHAHA! Baiklah jika itu maumu! Akan kubuat kau mengaku! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!", dia berubah menjadi makhluk hijau . "HAHAHAHA! Jika kau berani lawanlah aku!", teriak makhluk itu.

"ini adalah waktunya...", sebuah suara berbisik. "waktunya?", balasku. "kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Cepat hancurkan ElBoxnya". "tapi... benda ini sangat keras", balasku. "benda itu tidak bisa dihancurkan dengan tenaga. Tapi bisa dihancurkan dengan kenangan". "kenangan...". "sekarang pikirkan kenangan menyenangkan yang pernah kau alami. Jangan biarkan kenangan burukmu menghantuimu". "baiklah aku mengerti", aku menarik nafasku dalam-dalam lalu mengeluarkannya. "Box Charge!", aku menghancurkan ElBox dengan genggamanku.

Seketika aku dikelilingi aura merah. Aura ini memberikanku kekuatan yang sangat besar. Sebuah pedang yang berbentuk seperti di ElBox muncul didepanku. "dengan ini... aku akan mengalahkanmu! Dan melindungi orang-orang yang ku sayangi!". "HEH, BANYAK OMONG KAU!", dia mengeluarkan pedangnya dan mulai maju untuk meyerangku. "MATI KAU!", sebelum ia menebasku, aku melompat ke udara dan mengisi pedangku dengan tenaga api. "Sword Fire!", aku menghantam pedangku ke tanah dan membuat tanahnya hancur dan mengeluarkan kobaran api. Api itu mengenai tubuh makhluk hijau itu. "heh kau lumayan bocah, tapi kau habis disini! Armageddon Blade!" makhluk itu mengeluarkan aura pedang raksasa yang berwarna hijau. Aku menghindar dari pedang raksasa itu dan berlari kearah makhluk itu. "Explosive Fist!", aku memukul perut makhluk itu dengan pukulan api ku dan api itu menjadi ledakan kecil yang menyebabkan beberapa ledakan. "ku akhiri ini. Phoenix Talon!". Aku munculkan burung Phoenix dan melucurkannya keudara. Makhluk itu terbawa oleh Phoenix itu, dan diluncurkan kembali ketanah. "ARGGGGHHH! SIALAAAANNN!", teriak makhluk itu lalu musnah.

Aku terjatuh karena kelelahan lalu pedang di tangan ku berbicara. "kerja bagus. Namaku Cornwell. Tapi kita tidak punya banyak waktu berbincang. Kita harus menyelamatkan teman-temanmu". "baiklah". Tiba-tiba pandanganku menjadi putih dan...

Aku berada dalam kepunga bandit bersama teman-temanku. Aku langsung mengeluarkan ElBox "Box Charge!". Aku menghancurkan ElBox dan Cornwell muncul di depanku. "siap?". "ya". Aku melompat keudara dan mengisi pedangku dengan tenaga api lalu meluncurkanya ke tanah. "Sword Fire!". Tanah itu hancur dan mengeluarkan kobaran api. Semua bandit disitu musnah dalam kobaran api.

"wow Elsword! Bagaimana kau melakukanya?!", tanya Chung terkejut. "ya bagaimana kau menghancurkan ElBox yang sangat keras itu dengan mudah?!", tanya Raven terkejut. "kalian akan tahu pada saatnya", balasku. "heee... apa maksudmu", tanya Aisha. "kalian akan tau pada saatnya. Karena kalian sendiri yang akan membuat kalian mengetahuinya",balasku. "aku tidak mengerti", kata Rena masih kebingungan. "ya karena itu aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya", kataku. "Kerja bagus, kalian sudah menyelesaikan dungeon ini dengan baik, sekarang kalian bisa kembali dengan masuk ke kotak biru disana", kata Hologram Henir. kami memasuki kotak biru itu.

Kami kembali ke Henir Time Space. "kerja bagus, kalian boleh pulang. Di masa kalian sudah pukul 18:29:03", kata Henir. "ya terima kasih Henir", kata ku. "dan Elsword, sepertinya kau sudah mengerti sesuatu bukan? Kuucapkan selamat atas itu", lanjut Henir. "ya terima kasih", kataku lalu kami masuk ke kotak hijau yang kemarin kami gunakan untuk pulang.

Setelah kami kembali ke masa kami, kami langsung berpamitan untuk pulang. Sebelum Aisha pulang aku bilang akan mengantar dia pulang. "Aisha kuantar kau pulang", kataku. "eh? Tidak usah", balasnya. "tidak hanya saja aku punya firasat buruk", kataku lagi. "eh? Apa maksudmu?", tanya dia. "sudah akupun tidak tau. Kuantar kau pulang", jawabku. "baiklah", dia membalas.

Saat di pertengahan jalan aku merasakan sepasang mata mengintai kami. Aku melihat kearah tiang listrik namun tidak ada apa-apa. "ada apa Els?", tanya Aisha. "tidak, hanya saja seperti ada yang mengintai kita", balasku. "mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja", jawabnya. "ya mungkin, balasku lalu kami melanjutkan perjalanan.

Saat sampai dirumah Aisha, aku langsung pamit pulang. Diperjalanan kantong ku bergetar. ElBox ku bergetar. "Elsword, aku merasakannya", kata sesuatu dalam ElBox. "Cornwell? Apa yang kau rasakan?", tanyaku. "aura Demon", lanjutnya. "kau bercanda", balasku. "tidak aku serius, kita harus mulai berhati-hati", kata Cornwell. "baiklah". Jawabku.

"ka aku pulang!". "Dari mana kau?", tanya Elsa. "biasa, main dirumah teman", balasku. "baiklah, makan malam sudah siap. Cepat bersihkan dirimu, makan malam, lalu tidur", kata Elsa. "ya kak"

Setelah makan malam aku langsung ke kamar untuk tidur. Tapi sebelum ku tidur Cornwell memanggil. "Elsword... kenagan apa yang kau gunakan untuk memanggilku?", tanya Cornwell. "oh itu. Itu kenangan waktu aku masih kecil saat aku masih berada dalam kasih sayang ibuku. Dan setelah itu kenangan saat aku dan Aisha pergi berkencan. Itu adalah kenangan terbaik dalam hidupku", balasku. "oh. Yasudah kalau begitu cepat kau tidur besok akan lebih sulit dari hari ini.", kata Cornwell. "ya kau benar", balasku lalu tertidur.

**? POV:**

"bagaimana rencananya?", tanyaku. "berjalan baik, aku sudah menculik 'dia'", jawab gadis disampingku. "bagus, kalau begitu lanjutkan", balasku. "ya tuan", balasnya lalu menghilang dari hadapanku.

**Me: selesai :v**

**Elsword: jadi aku ketuanya**

**Me: di game kau juga leader =,=**

**Elsword: i know that**

**Rena: jadi gimana nih chapter berikutnya?**

**Me: No Spoiler**

**Rena: terserah**

**Chung: Riview ya :3 *muka unyu ala pikachu***

_**SwitchON**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: IYAP! Switch here**

**Elsword: jadi bagaimana selanjutnya?**

**Me: liat aja sendiri manja amat sih lo**

**Elsword: set songong**

**Raven: sebelum ini berlanjut saya bacakan saja balasan Riview ya sodara-sodara:**

**xColorlessQueenx: nebak-nebak? Coba tebak warna celana dalam Elsword (HEY!). kidding :P. Eniweisupirbasweimarkirbasweidipinggirwarungmiayam (?). ini chapter 6!**

**Kurogane Billy: Ara? Dia akan keluar saat... tidak tahu XD karena dia akan jadi anak baru nanti. Kenangan mereka silahkan di pikirkan sendiri XD (makusa). THIS!IS!SPAR- *gaplok* i mean this is chapter 6 (C^ _^) *lebam***

**Ara: sooooo kapan aku keluar?**

**Me: tunggu aja napa gak sabaran amat sih loe!**

**Ara: t-t-tapikan a-a-aku j-j-juga m-mau t-t-tampil TT_TT *cries***

**Aren *datang dari mana nih anak?*: cup cup Ara jangan nangis nih aku kasih cookies :D**

**Ara: makacih aa Aren :3**

**Chung: cuit cuiwww~~**

**Aisha: dah mulai Ceritanya!**

**Feita Highschool: Kidnapped**

**Aisha POV:**

d-d-dimana aku? "kau sudah sadar rupanya", kata seseorang dengan wajah mirip sepertiku, tapi rambutnya di kuncir dua kesamping dan dengan mata ungu gelap. "s-s-siapa kau?",kataku takut. "aku adalah kau, gadis penyendiri yang tidak memiliki teman sama sekali", katanya. "d-d-diam kau i-itu hanya masa lalu!", balasku. "heh... masih saja mengelak", balasnya. "a-apa yang kau bicarakan?! Elsword, dimana kau?", balasku. "hm... kau tidak mempunyai teman tidak ada yang akan menolongmu bahkan bocah idiot itu", katanya. "apa maksudmu?! Elsword bukan bocah idiot! Dan aku punya teman! Pasti akan ada yang menolongku!", balasku. "heh... kita lihat saja nanti", kataya lalu meninggalkan tempat ini. "Elsword... dimana kau?", kataku dan mulai menitikan air mata.

**Elsword POV:**

Aku berlari ke kelas dengan cepat. Saat sudah sampai di kelas. "Rena!", aku berteriak. "oh Elsword, ada apa kau berteriak pagi-pagi begini?", katanya memberikan senyuman kepadaku. "duduk dululah sobat, tidak ada yang mengejarmu, ini masih jauh dari jam pelajaran", kata Raven yang dari tadi mengobrol dengan Rena sebelum aku masuk. "ugh... baiklah. Rena, apa Aisha menginap dirumahmu semalam?", tanyaku. "huh? Apa yang kau bicarakan Elsword?", balasnya. "apa?! Jadi dia tidak menginap dirumahmu?! Tapi ibunya bilang kalau Aisha tidak pulang dia pasti menginap dirumahmu", balasku mulai khawatir. "ya dia memang sering menginap dirumah ku tapi tidak kali ini Elsword. Coba tanya Eve, mungkin dia tau sesuatu", kata Rena. "baiklah terima kasih", kataku lalu berjalan ke Eve yang sedag berbicara tentang hal yang tidak ku mengerti sama sekali dengan Chung.

"Eve! Apa Aisha menginap dirumahmu semalam?!", tanyaku. "tidak", jawabnya dengan wajah 'pokerface'nya itu. Aku kembali ke Rena dan Raven "Eve tidak tahu apa-apa. Bagaimana ini? Sekarang Aisha tidak datang ke sekolah. Bahkan orang tuanyapun tidak tahu. Apa yang terjadi dengan Aisha?"kataku. kami berfikir sejenak. "mungkin ini ada hubunganya dengan Henir Time Space!", kata Raven. "eh? Apa maksudmu?", tanyaku. "ya... mungkin saja Aisha di culik oleh para Demon", kata Raven. "hmmm... mungkin saja itu ada hubungannya. Kita bicarakan saat jam istirahat dengan yang lainnya.

Saat jam istirahat kami berkumpul di atap sekolah. "jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Elsword?", kata Chung. "aku ingin memberi tahukan bahwa Aisha menghilang", kataku dengan nada serius. "apa kau bilang?! Jangan bercanda Elsword!", kata Chung. "tidak ini serius, kita tidak bisa menemukan dia dimanapun. Dan satu-satunya tempat yang memungkinkan adalah... Henir Time Space", kataku.

"di Henir Time Space? Tapi bagaimana bisa? Bahkan tidak ada orang yang tahu kalau ada pintu dimensi lain di sungai itu", lanjut Chung. "karena itu, kemarin setelah aku mengantar Aisha pulang, Cornwell memberitahukan kepadaku bahwa ia merasakan aura Demon di wilayah sini", lanjutku. "Demon ada di masa ini?! Dan siapa itu Cornwell?", kata Raven tidak menyangka. Aku mengeluarkan ElBox dari kantong celana ku. Cornwell mulai berbicara. "aku merasakan aura demon di belakang tiang liastrik di dekat rumah Aisha. Tapi entah kenapa aura itu mirip dengan aura yang Aisha miliki", kata Cornwell. "mirip dengan aura Aisha?", kataku. "ya, bisa dibiling aura mereka sama. Hanya saja aura demon itu adalah aura buruk, dan aura Aisha adalah aura baik", lanjut Cornwell. "lalu maksudmu, Aisha diculik oleh demon itu? Dan dibawa ke Henir Time Space?", tanya Chung. "ya jelas sekali", kata Cornwell.

Lalu Eve mengeluarkan ElBox miliknya. "Elsword, kenapa kau bisa memanggil Cornwell dengan mudah? Sedangkan kami harus bersusah payah. Bahkan kami tidak bisa memanggil senjata kami", kata Eve lalu semuanya mengeluarkan ElBox mereka masing-masing. "kalian belum membangkitkan senjata kalian", kata Cornwell. "membangkitkan?", kata Rena. "ya, kalian bisa membangkitkan senjata kalian dengan cara mengingat kenangan terindah kalian. Dan jangan biarkan kenangan buruk kalian menghantuin kalian, karena itu akan membuat kekuatan kalian melemah. Semakin kuat kenangan baik kalian, semakin kuat kekuatan kalian", kata Cornwell. "baiklah aku mengerti, aku akan mencobanya nanti di Henir Time Space. Kita harus kembali, waktu istirahat hampir habis" kata Eve. "ya ayo kembali", kataku lalu memasukan kembali ElBox ku ke kantongku.

Setelah bell pulang sekolah berbunyi kami langsung pergi ke sungai untuk masuk ke Henir Time Space. Portal mulai terbentuk dan kami langsung melompat ke dalam portal itu.

"disitu kalian anak-anak! Teman kalian diculik oleh Demonic Side teman kalian", teriak Henir. "Demonic Side? Apa itu?", tanyaku. "huh? Apa aku belum memberitahu pada kalian?", balas Henir dengan nada innocent. "YA! KAU BELUM!", balas kami bersamaan. "haha, kalau begitu maaf. Jadi Demonic Side adalah sisi buruk dari kalian", jelas Henir. "sisi buruk kami?", tanya Chung. "ya sisi buruk kalian. Demonic Side bisa terbentuk dari kenangan-kenangan buruk kalian. Jadi jangan biarkan kalian di hantui oleh kenangan buruk kalian. Cornwell sudah memberitahukan kalian cara memanggil senjata kan? Kurasa aku bisa percaya pada kalian. Kalian bisa menemukan teman kalian dengan cara masuk kedalam kotak di sana", Henir menunjuk ke kotak berwarna ungu gelap. "baiklah! Ayo!", kataku dan kami masuk ke kotak itu.

Kami berada di sebuah gerbang sekolah. Tapi ada yang aneh langit gelap, dan sekolah ini aura dengan warna ungu gelap. " baiklah semuanya! Ayo kita masuk!". Saat kami masuk ke dalam sekolah itu kami diserang oleh makhluk... apa itu?. "i-i-tu... t-tidak mungkin! Itu Glitter! Anak dari Demon!", kata Chung. "bagaimana kau tahu?", tanya Raven. "yaa... aku suka membaca tidak seperti kau", kata Chung. Raven hanya sweatdrop. "aku tidak peduli meskipun itu Demon sekalipun! Aku akan mengalahkan mereka dan menyelamatkan Aisha! Box Charge!", teriakku dan kupanggil Cornwell. "ayo semuanya! Maju!", kataku lalu maju untuk melawan Glitter itu.

Chung mulai berkonsentrasi dan "Box Charge!", Chung menghancurkan ElBoxnya dan di punggung Chung muncul sebuah Cannon dan dimasing-masing tangannya muncul 2 pistol berwarna silver. "WOW! KEREN!", kata Chung dan sekumpulan Glitter menghampirinya. "heh... akan kucoba ini", Chung menarik nafas dan mengarahkan 1 pistolnya ke udara. "SharpShooter Syndrome!", Chung menembakan pistolnya dan menyebarkan aura silver yang kuat disekitarnya. Demon yang ada di sekitar Chung langsung terlempar dan musnah.

"baiklah giliranku! Box Charge!", Raven menghancurkan ElBoxnya dan tangan kirinya berubah menjadi tangan robot dan ditangannya muncul pedang. Beberapa Glitter menghampiri Raven. "baiklah coba ini! Cannon Blade!", Raven menembakakkan bola api besar dengan tangan robotnya ke depan dan menyebabkan beberapa Glitter hangus dan musnah, tapi masih ada beberapa. Glitter yang tidak terkena Cannon Blade itu menyerang Raven dengan tombaknya. "arghh... sialan kau! Terima ini! Bloody Accel!", Raven mengayunkan pedangnya diudara dan membentuk potongan berwarna merah yang membentuk lingkaran disekelilingnya dan menyebabkan Glitter itu musnah. "ughh...", Raven kesakitan.

"Raven! Kau tidak apa-apa?! Box Charge! Airelinna!", Rena membuat lingkaran berwarna hijau dengan energi natural untuk menyembuhkan luka Raven. Kecepatan Chung juga meningkat dari Airelinna Rena. "Terima kasih Rena!", teriak Chung dan terus menembakki Glitter yang ada.

"giliranku. Box Charge", kata Eve dengan nada datarnya. Di depan Eve muncul 2 orang yang seperti di ElBox miliknya dan disebelah kiri drone hitam melayang disebelah kanan drone putih melayang. "Oberon, Space Wrench. Ophelia Electronic Field", Eve memrintahkan Oberon dan Ophelia. Oberon mengayukan pedangnya yang membentuk huruf X dan meluncurkan shockwave berbentuk ke kedepan. Ophelia membentuk bola elektrik sihir raksasa dan meluncurkannya kedepan. "dan serangan itu sukses membuat semua Glitter disitu musnah.

"huh... akhirnya selesai juga. Ayo kita harus bergegas!", kataku lalu langsung berlari menuju lantai paling atas yaitu atap sekolah. Saat sudah di atap sekolah kami melihat Aisha sedang tertunduk di tanah. Tapi ada satu orang lagi yang mirip dengan Aisha, tapi aura gelap mengelilingi dia. Mungkin itu Demonic Side Aisha? "Aisha!", teriakku. "heh, itu dia si bocah idiot", kata Demonic Side Aisha. "heh, pengganggumu ada disini. Mereka akan menghianatimu. Sama seperti orang-orang yang dulu ada di kehidupanmu", lanjutnya. "D-DIAM! SUDAH KUBILANG DIAM!", kata Aisha dengan suaranya yanhg bergetar. "Aisha! jangan dengarkan di-", sebelum aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku... "diam kau! Plasma Cutter!", Demonic Side Aisha menembakkan laser tepat di dadaku. Seketika pandangan ku menjadi blur...

**Aisha POV:**

Aku mendengar suara sesuatu terjatuh. Saat kulihat kebelakang... "E-E-Elsword? Elsword!"" teriakku dan berlari kearahnya dan memeluknya. "Box Charge! Airelinna!", Rena menggunakan Airelinna untuk menyembuhkan luka-luka Elsword. "Sialan kau! Shooting Star!", Chung mengarahkan Cannonnya ke udara dan menembakkan beberapa misil yang mengarah ke Demonic Side ku. "heh, percuma. Mana Shield!", semua misil Chung berhasil di tahan oleh Mana Shield. "b-bagaima mungkin?!", Chung kaget. "Box Charge! Terima ini! Shockwave!", Raven melompat ke udara dan mengayunkan pedangnya yang membentuk potongan sabit dan meluncurkannya ke arah Demonic Side ku. Namun ia menghindar.

"hm, percuma saja. Mati kalian semua! Eging!", dia melempar bola kegelapan yang disegel kearah teman-temanku. Dan saat menyentuh tanah segelnya terbuka dan menyebabkan aura hitam mengelilingi area itu. "HWAAAAAAAAA!", semua teman-temanku berteriak kesakita. "t-teman-teman! Tidak... tidak mungkin...", kataku Shock. "heh, sekarang giliranmu", kata Demonic Side ku.

Lalu tiba-tiba waktu berhenti. "k-kenapa ini? Waktu berhenti?", kataku. "ini adalah saatnya Aisha", kata sebuah suara. "saatnya?", tanyaku. "ya, namaku Angkor aku adalah kelelawar kegelapan. Dengan membuat kontrak denganku kau bisa menjadi lebih kuat dan menyelamatkan teman-temanmu. Jadi kau setuju?", kata Angkor. "ya aku setuju, aku ingin menyelamatkan teman-temanku. Dan juga Elsword", balasku. "baiklah. Sekarang kau adalah tuan putriku. Dan sekarang ingatlah kenangan-kenangan terindahmu untuk menghancurkan ElBox. Jangan biarkan kenangan burukmu menghantui mu", kata Angkor. "baiklah aku mengerti", aku mengeluarkan ElBox ku dan berkonsentrasi. 'kenangan terindah... oh iya aku bisa menggunakan itu'. Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam "Box Charge!", tongkat sihir (elemental master) muncul didepanku. Ku raih tongkat sihir itu dan waktu kembali berjalan.

"heh ada perlawanan juga akhirnya", kata Demonic Side ku. "akan kuakhiri ini, Infernal Wave!", aku menciptakan lightning bolt dan leuncurkannya kedepan lalu menciptakan meteor lalu meledakkannya. "arrgghhhh tidaaaakkk!", teriak Demonic Side ku lalu musnah.

Seketika itu lingkungan disini menjadi cerah. Dan teman-temanku sadar. Aku langsung berlari ke Elsword dan memeluknya. "Elsword... jangan menakut-nakutiku seperti ini lagi...", kataku dan mulai menangis. "ya, aku minta maaf membuatmu khawatir. Tapi sekarang aku sudah tidak apa-apa", balasnya lalu tersenyum. "terima kasih Elsword. Karena tidak meninggalkanku", kataku dan mempererat pelukanku. "ya, ayo kita pulang", balasnya.

Hologram Henir muncul. "sepertinya kalian sudah berhasil. Selamat untuk kalian semua. Kalian bisa kembali dengan masuk ke kotak disana", Henir menuju ke kotak berwarna ungu terang. "terima kasih Henir", balasku.

Saat kami kembali ke Henir Time Space. "kerja bagus kalian harus kembali. Di masa kalian sudah pukul 19:56:32.", kata Henir. "ummm... Henir aku ingin bertanya. Kenapa aku dan Aisha harus melawan Demonic Side kami untuk membangkitkan senjata kami? Sedangkan yang lainnya bisa langsung membangkitkan senjata mereka tanpa melawan Demonic Side mereka?", tanya Elsword. "simpan jawaban itu untuk nanti karena di masa kalian sudah larut. Yang bisa kuberitahukan hanya Kau dan Aisha itu 'Spesial'. Berbeda dengan yang lain", jawab Henir. "baiklah", balas Elsword. Lalu kami semua kembali ke masa kami dan pulang untuk beristirahat

**Me: fiuh selesai**

**Elsword: gue nyaris mati**

**Me: suka-suka**

**Elsword: =,=**

**Me:oh ya di Fic ini Aisha bisa make skill EM dan VP :D**

**Aisha: yippi**

**Raven: so Riview?**

**_SwitchON_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Ara! Prepare yourself! Your coming!**

**Ara: YAAAAAAAAAYYY! AKHIRNYA!**

**Aisha: jadi apa peran Ara?**

**Me: dia jadi sepupu jauh Raven :D**

**Raven: kenapa?**

**Me: Karena rambut kalian warnanya sama :D**

**Raven, Ara: =,=**

**Aren: what about me?**

**Me: owh tenang. Akan terjadi deja vu disini *evil smile***

**Rena: jangan pasang muka itu... mana kantong muntahnya?**

**Raven: nih *ngasih kantong muntah***

**Rena: Thanks... H-!*dan suara yang akan membuat anda mual tidak akan di tayangkan karena bisa membuat anda terkena osteokinesis (?) #penyakit apa itu? Well doesn't matter now***

**Me: DAN! Sudah kupustuskan! Aku akan munculkan OC ku! *buka tirai***

**Switch, Mirai: apaan?**

**Me: ya ini first debut kalian :D silahkan dinikmati :D**

**Switch: not interest**

**Mirai: Boring**

**Me: please... aku kasih cookies :3 *kingkong eyes***

**Switch, Mirai: oke fine... *sigh* nyusahin nih anak (lha? Gue creator elo!)**

**Raven: seperti biasalah... balas riview. Tunggu dulu... Oi Switch!**

**Me, Switch: ape?**

**Raven: maksud gue yang ada OON nya dibelakang**

**Me: apean seh?**

**Raven: bayar berapa lu sama gua bales riview mulu?**

**Me: 1000**

**Raven: 1000 ED?!**

**Me: Rupiah**

**Raven: =,= yaudah saya bacain saja dengan ikhlas karena muka saya yang kiyut kiyut ini tidak boleh di kotori dengan dosa-dosa *lah terus siapa yang jadi sawan dan ngebunuh orang gak bersalah?*. ini balasannya:**

**Hospes: untuk jawaban chapter 5:Well tetot XP... kedua orang itu adalah! Jeng jeng jeng! Yang 1 Aisha Demonic Side. Yang satu lagi Cuma rahasia saya sama yang diatas XD! *tebar balon*. Untuk jawaban chapter 6: nope Cuma beberapa aja yang bisa make keduanya. This is it chapter 7 ala chef Raven si anak sawan (lho?). maksudnya SwitchON :D**

**xColorlessQueenx bisa disingkat jadi Au atau bisa dibilang nama lainnya Au atau- mphmhphm *disumpel*: YEAH! *high 2 setengah (karena high five sudah terlalu mainstream?)*. Ini sudah update :D. Dan saat memikirkan DAT POKER FACE. Saya langsung merinding... brrr. Ini dia chapter 7 :D**

**Kurogane Billy: UPDATE KILAT?! GAK MAU! NTAR DI SANTET GLEDEK! (emang bisa?) *disamber gledek*. Silahkan dinikmati menu spesial malam ini: Feita Highschool dengan saus Chapter 7 *ngiler sendiri***

**Chung: langsung mulai ceritanya!**

**Ara: Sakra Devanam**

**Aren: Wild Blader**

**Switch: Sword of Aura**

**Mirai: Elemental Priest**

**Kalo mau tau detail Switch sama Mirai, silahkan lihat di profil saya :D**

**Feita Highschool: Newcomer**

**Raven POV:**

"Raven! Cepatlah bangun! Ara sudah bersiap!", kata ayahku dari bawah. "ya ayah! Aku segera turun!", kataku dan langsung turun. Kami sarapan dalam keadaan hening. "ayah kami berangkat!", kataku dan berangkat sekolah bersama Ara.

**Ara POV:**

Saat sudah sampai di gerbang sekolah, posel Raven berbunyi. Dia angkat ponselnya dan setelah ia selesai berbicara dengan orang di ponsel itu, dia bilang dia ada urusan. Jadi dia meninggalkanku disini. Sendiri... Raven BAKAAA! Teriakku dalam hati karena kesal. Terpaksa aku harus mencari ruang guru sendiri. Huh... menyebalkan.

Aku tidak tahu jalan mana yang harus kutempuh. Dan tanpa sadar saat dibelokan aku menabrak seseorang. BRUK! "ugh... hey, kau tidak apa-apa?", kata orang yang kutabrak dan dia mengulurkan tanganya (N: Deja vu! YESSSSSS *gak penting*). "ugh... ya aku tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih", kataku dan tersenyum kepadanya. Dia memiliki rambut hitam dan mata biru. "um... ngomong-ngomong... sepertinya aku belum pernah melihatmu. Apa kau anak baru itu? Siapa amamu?", kata dia. "umm... ya aku anak baru, dan namaku Ara, salam kenal", kataku tersenyum dan mengulurkan tanganku untuk berjabat tangan denganya. "oh jadi kau anak baru itu? Kebetulan kau sekelas denganku. Namaku Aren salam kenal", katanya dan menerima jabatan tanganku. Seketika wajahku terasa panas. Kenapa ini?. Pikirku. "yasudah ku antar kau ke ruang guru", katanya. "baiklah terima kasih", kataku dan tersenyum.

Saat sampai di ruang guru, dia bilang dia akan langsung ke kelas. Aku dipanggil oleh seorang guru. "hey kau! Kau anak barukan? Kau di kelas 1-C. Ayo ikut aku ke kelas. Namaku Ms. Camilla. guru matematika. Kata Ms. Camilla dan kami langsung pergi ke kelas.

Saat sampai di kelas aku memperkenalkan diriku. "anak-anak... kalian sudah tau berita tentang anak baru itu kan? Nah ini dia. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu", kata Ms. Camilla. "perkenalkan semuanya namaku Ara. Mohon bantuannya", kataku dan membungkuk. "baiklah Ara kau bisa duduk disana. Disamping Aren", kata Ms. Camilla. "hehe... lucky", kata Aren dan aku tertawa kecil. Di depanku duduk gadi berambut berwarna biru yang mencapai punggungnya yang sedang membaca sebuah buku. Dan disebelahnya duduk laki-laki berambut Hazel acak-acakan yang sedang tertidur. "baiklah anak-anak, kita mulai pelajarannya", kata Ms. Camilla. Aku mulai menyimak pelajaran Ms. Camilla.

Waktu istirahat tiba gadis yang duduk di depanku berbalik badan dan mengarah kepadaku. "hey namaku Mirai! Salam kenal!", katanya dan tersenyum padaku. "huuhh... sampai kapan kau akan selalu sok kenal begitu", kata laki-laki berambut Hazel. Mirai memukul kepalanya dengan keras. "perkenalkan dirimu baik-baik pada orang baru BAKA!", kata Mirai. "oh ya kau benar, namaku Suichi. Tapi orang-orang memanggilku Switch", kata laki-laki berambut Hazel. "salam kenal semuanya", kataku dan tersenyum.

Aren berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan hendak pergi. "Aren mau kemana kau?", tanyaku. "aku ingin ke kantin. Kalian mau ikut?", jawabnya. "tidak terima kasih aku sudah membawa bekal. Dan sekarang masalahnya aku harus mencari kakakku", kataku dan menghela nafas. "kakakmu? Siapa kakakmu?", tanya Switch. "Raven", kataku.

Diam sejenak... "RAVEN?!", kata mereka bertiga berbarengan. "hmm? Kalian terlihat terkejut. Memangnya kenapa dengan kakaku? Apa dia selalu melakukan hal yang buruk? Kalau iya akan kupatahkan tulangnya", kataku. "b-b-bukan tahan dulu Ara, kau salah paham. Raven itu pria paling populer di sekolah. Dia mempunyai wajah tampan, nilai yang bagus, dan tubuh yang sangat atletis!", kata Mirai dan mulai berfantasi. "ya baguslah itu bukan hal buruk. Jadi, dimana aku bisa menemukan kakakku?", tanyaku. "kurasa kakakmu dan teman-temannya ada di atap, aku sering melihat dia keatap. Ku antar kau. Kesana", kata Aren. "ummm... boleh kami ikut? Kami bosan", kata Switch. "tentu saja ayo", kataku dan kami pergi ke atap.

**Chung POV:**

"jadi ku sarankan untuk 3 hari kedepan ini, kita tidak usah ke He-", sebelum aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku, pintu atap terbuka. Dan keluar 4 orang. Siapa mereka? "Ara? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" kata Raven. "kakak bodoh! Meniggalkanku sendiri di depan gerbang sekolah!", kata gadis yang dipanggil Ara itu. Diam sejenak. "KAKAK?!", teriak ku, Elsword, Aisha, dan Rena. "menarik", kata Eve dan melanjutkan mengunyah makan siangnya (N: still with DAT POKER FACE :v).

"hahaha, ya aku minta maaf. Oh ya teman-teman perkenalkan. Ini Ara. Sebenarnya dia sepupu jauhku. Tapi saat masih kecil kita sering main bersama sudah seperti kakak adik", jelas Raven. "oh ya Ara, perkenalkan ini teman-temanku", lanjut Raven. "hai! Namaku Rena!", kata gadis berambut hijau. "mamangu ewcow", kata laki-laki berambut merah dengan mulut pennuh dengan makanan. "apa katanya?", tanya Ara. "katanya 'namaku Elsword' dia memang 'agak' bodoh jadi maklumi saja. Namaku Aisha, salam kenal", kata gadis berambut ungu dan terseyum. "namaku Chung salam kenal. Dan gadis yang berambut silver itu namanya-" "Eve", omonganku dipotong oleh Eve.

"salam kenal semuanya ini teman-temanku. Mereka membantuku di sekolah saat kakak tidak ada", kata Ara dan memperkenalkan temannya. "namaku Aren, salam kenal senpai", kata laki-laki berambut hitam dan memiliki mata biru dan ia membungkuk. "namaku Suichi, tapi orang-orang memanggilku Switch", kata laki-laki berambut hazel dan mata hazel, dan sukses mendapat satu buah pukulan tepat di kepala oleh gadis berambut biru sepunggung dan mata biru aqua. "kau harus belajar tatak ramah Suichi. Oh ya, nama ku Mirai salam kenal senpai", kata gadis itu dan membungkuk. "pss... oi Elsword", kata ku berbisik. "hm? Apa Chung?", jawab Elsword berbisik. "apa kita harus memberitahu mereka tentang Henir Time Space?", tanyaku. "hmmm... kupikir jangan dulu. Kurasa waktunya belum tepat. Untuk sekarang kita tidak akan ke Henir Time Space dulu. Minggu depa kita akan beritahu mereka", kata Elsword. "baiklah", jawabku. Waktu istirahat berbeda dari biasanya. Sekarang waktu istirahat lebih dipenuhi dengan canda dan tawa.

Setelah pelajaran selesai, Eve bilang dia ada urusan jadi pulang lebih awal. kami berkumpul sebentar bersama Ara dan teman-temannya juga, hanya tidak ada Eve. "aku ingin memberitahu ini teman-teman", kataku memulai pembicaraan. "hari minggu nanti, adalah hari ulang tahun Eve", lanjutku. "jadi aku sudah menyiapkan semua rencananya matang-matang. Dan aku butuh bantuan kalian semua untuk menyelesaikannya", lanjutku. "jadi persiapkan kalian. Itu saja sekarang ayo pulang", kataku dan kami pulang.

**Me: pendek ya?**

**Switch: sepertinya begitu**

**Me: =,=**

**Elsword: udah ah gue lagi males duel sama lu**

**Me: sama**

**Mirai: Riview ya pemirsa :3 *makan cookies***


End file.
